


I Never Thought It Would Come To This

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Sassy, Something happens but you'll just have to read to find out, Teasing, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you leave two people who "don't" like one another in a room alone??</p><p>Bickering and more...... ;)</p><p>‘Oh my gosh.  Can’t I even look at you now, huh?  You are so up yourself.’ She gasps, but her body begins to feel hot and there’s a blush forming high on her cheekbones.</p><p>‘I am not up myself thank you very much.  You’re just beneath me.’ He hisses, his arms loosening to his sides.</p><p>‘Ha, you wish.’ She spits without thinking and her skin turns a darker shade of pink when she sees the surprise and something akin to desire in his eyes.</p><p>WARNING:- this came to life from a rumour for VIII so if you don't like rumours of spoilers I suggest you either don't read or stop before the end.  You have been warned :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Thought It Would Come To This

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short Reylo I found hidden in a note on my phone so I thought I'd share it with you all - hope you enjoy it :s
> 
> It also served as a distraction from my writers block on one of my other longer stories :\

‘You are so infuriating.’ Rey snarls, anger and rage clear on her face.

‘That’s a fancy word for a scavenger.’ Kylo taunts with a smug smirk, winding her up even more.

‘Don’t you dare mock me. I many be _just_ a scavenger to you, but don’t forget who put you on your ass.’ She growls with her own smug smirk.

‘You forget that I had a hole in my side.’ He retorts.

‘That’s just an excuse.’ She scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Really, that’s what you think? Okay then, well why don’t I even the score.’ He fires back at her leaning in toward her.

‘Have you forgot that Luke took our lightsabers.’ She snaps.

Kylo scoffs and stands tall, looking down his nose at the slip of a girl. He crosses his arms over his broad chest and raises an eyebrow and gives her a half smile.

‘There are other ways you know.’

‘Try it.’

‘Don’t tempt me.’

‘It was your idea, unless you’re a coward?’ She taunts him.

‘I’m not a coward.’

‘Then why don't you try it.’

Kylo clenches his jaw as he looks down at her and she moves her hands to rest on her hips, glaring daggers at him. He scoffs and turns his head away, but continues to watch her from the corner of his eye.

Rey lets her own gaze drift down his tall and lean frame before travelling back up.

‘What?’

‘What what?’ She snaps defensively.

‘What are you looking at me for?’ He barks.

‘Oh my gosh. Can’t I even look at you now, huh? You are so up yourself.’ She gasps, but her body begins to feel hot and there’s a blush forming high on her cheekbones.

‘I am not up myself, thank you very much. You’re just beneath me.’ He hisses, his arms loosening to his sides.

‘Ha, you wish.’ She spits without thinking and her skin turns a darker shade of pink when she sees the surprise and something akin to desire in his eyes.

He steps closer to her and Rey hates herself for the fact that she’s now a dark shade of red due to his close proximity. But she hates the butterflies that flutter in her stomach because of the intense look he’s giving her even more.

‘Am I making you nervous, Rey?’ He purrs, leaning in even closer and he’s so close she’s sure she can see the shade of his eyes change from dark brown to black.

‘N-no. No.’ She croaks, trying to sound self assured and confident, but clearly lying.

‘If you say so.’ He chuckles as he straightens up and smirks at her.

‘I hate you.’ She snarls.

‘And the feeling’s mutual darling.’ He quips.

Rey scrunches her face up in disgust and annoyance.

‘Don’t call me that.’ She hisses.

‘Okay, sweetheart.’ He sasses.

‘Or that. I am not your sweetheart. And I never will be.’ She growls.

‘Whatever you say _scavenger_.’ He mocks her with a shrug of his shoulders.

‘I really hate you.’ She grits, but she hasn’t realised that she’s stepped closer to him.

‘I know.’ He sighs, suddenly sounding tired and resigned.

But in her mind Rey thinks something different from hate. She thinks of sympathy for him.

‘I don’t want or need your sympathy.’ He hisses, a flash of anger shadowing his face.

‘What?’ She gawps at him.

‘Your sympathy. I don’t want it.’ He snaps.

‘Did you just….’ She snarls, anger crossing her eyes.

‘Force Bond sweetheart. You’re projecting.’ He taunts.

‘No I am not.’ Rey spits.

‘Yes. You are.’

‘Well that’s _your_ fault.’

‘What? How?’

‘This-this Force Bond or whatever you want to call it. _You_ started it.’ She mumbles.

‘No I did not. _You_ did.’ He fires back at her.

‘What? You were in my head.’

‘And you were in mine. At least I knew what I was doing.’ Kylo replies cockily.

‘Oh yeah, it felt like it.’ Rey sneers and Kylo recoils a little.

She sees anger flit across his eyes but she doesn’t move back, because she isn’t afraid of him. Instead she does something that stuns them both.

In one fast and swift move that he most certainly isn’t expecting, she reaches up, grabs his face and pulls him down to meet her lips. It’s merely the pressing together of lips, both sets of eyes are wide open with shock. Kylo’s arms remain rigid at his sides as Rey grips onto his face.

Just as quick as it started, she pulls back and pushes him away from her. Both their faces are flush, eyes wide and dilated and chests heaving as they stare at one another.

She rapidly tries to think of something to say. Tries to desperately think of some words to dig her out of the hole she’s rapidly slipped into. But all words and logical thoughts have evaporated from her mind.

Kylo goes to speak, or at least mumble something but she cuts him off by bounding toward him with fierce determination and wild abandon in her eyes.

He just about has time to gulp, his mind awash with confusion that’s infused with fear before she crashed into him. Rey throws her full body weight into him, making him step back and collide with the wall of the hut.

The kiss she’s now giving him isn’t tender or gentle. It’s raw and passionate. It’s a clash of lips and teeth in a fight for bloody dominance.

Rey threads her fingers through his hair, tugging harshly at the soft strands and making him hiss against her hungry lips. His hands come to rest on her waist, his fingertips digging into her skin as he holds her against him.

Rey pulls her lips away, gasping for breath and her face scarlet with a mix of lust and embarrassment.

‘We-we shouldn’t have done that.’ Kylo mumbles, his face equally red.

‘No, we shouldn’t.’ Rey murmurs, as he continues to hold her by the waist and Rey’s hands fall to his shoulders.

But then Rey leans back into him as she studies his face.

‘You’re a monster.  My monster.’ She whispers as their lips slowly press against one another.

Only this time the kiss is more tender, softer and gentle. Rey’s body looses its tension when she feels his thumbs gently brush up and down her sides where he’s holding her.

Their eyes flutter close as they explore together, lips working mouth’s open and tongues tentatively caressing and searching. Rey’s hands drift back up to pull on his hair and Kylo leans forward, devouring her breathy whimpers.

But then the hut disappears from around them and the debris is suspended in mid-air. They’re left standing in shock and awe as their lips dart apart, but they still hold onto one another as they find a fuming Luke Skywalker glaring at them with blatant anger and disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> I hope you like it??? :s
> 
> If you know anything about tropes - this one could be a bit slap-slap-kiss :D
> 
> All errors and mistakes are my own and also I don't own anything Disney and Lucasfilm own it all :)


End file.
